


Did it hurt

by mrsbillyhargrove



Series: Harringrove fluff™ [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Loosely based on an otp prompt, M/M, Sorry if it's trash, Ugh, guess who's sick today, ive typed Billy's name so much that it doesn't even look real anymore, love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: Billy thinks Steve is using a pick up line on him.He's not.





	Did it hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so you know the dril 

"Did it hurt?"

Billy rolled his eyes and looked over Steve.

"Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?"

Steve grinned mischievously.

"No."

Billy was confused.

"What?"

"Did it hurt when you climbed up from the pits of hell?"

"What the fUCK HARRINGTON."


End file.
